Part of Your World
by BlazingPhoenixQueen
Summary: With Ariel's memory wiped by her father to afraid to loose her she no longer recalls her time on land that was not sealed with a kiss. Now, two years later and with her at the age to be courted and married for the throne of Atlantica, she must choose between the merman wanting power and a familiar male who has traded his legs for fins just to win back her love no matter the cost.
1. Plot

**Plot**

A Little Mermaid Fan Fiction: Part of Your World

Created By: BlazingPhoenixQueen

* * *

><p>After being on land for a simple three days, Ariel found herself deeply in love with the prince. Sadly, when time was up, he had fallen under the spell of another and without her kiss of true love she returned to the sea. Owned by the sea witch the oceanic princess was given her freedom by her father who slaughtered Ursula. Out of anger and feet to lose her again, Trident wiped her memory of Prince Eric and ever being on land.<p>

With no memory of her passion and still collecting her trinkets in a hope to trigger this yearning inside of her heart, two years have passed and Trident has princes coming to court his last daughter finally of age. Many have come and go in result of her feisty behavior towards them in reluctance to the plan to marry herself off for the throne. Finally, there is one sparking her interest though there is something all too familiar about the merman.

While a courting is going on under the sea, upon land Eric can not seem to get a redhead out of his mind. Searching far and wide only to eventually use the sea with his crew and stumble upon the sea witch's sister. Making a deal with her, he traded his legs for fins instead in search of the girl that had stolen his heart and vanished. The catch? He himself has only three days that need to be sealed with a true love kiss or he would turn back forever. Finding her, Eric finds out he has competition but Trident allows him to stay in the palace from his daughters pleading alone-all the while the prince is trying to swoon the girl back to him.

Both males must now fight for her love in just three days time as the struggle of old passion and new battle for the heart and the throne to Atlantica.


	2. Chapter One: Day One Morning

**Chapter One: Day One Morning **

A Little Mermaid Fan Fiction: Part Of Your World

Created By: BlazingPhoenixQueen

* * *

><p>A soft sigh passed through the plush lips of the flame haired princess as she ran a simple bone tooth comb through her tendrils that floated gracefully around her delicate face. Just three days and her choice would be final on the prince staying in the palace thanks to her father's wishes. Just what did he expect of her? No matter how charming he was there was a small flickering spark inside her heart she could not seem to squander. "Don't look so sullen. Daddy won't be happy if you do." the sound of her sisters voice over her shoulder caused her to smile sweetly at the reflection before her. "When is he ever happy with me?" Placing down the comb at the vanity crafted of pearls and long forgotten shells of the ocean kingdom, she twisted at the waist and laughed lightly as she circled her brunette sibling. "I just don't see the point is all." her melody of a voice filled the room as her fluid body moved to the doorway hesitating just slightly. Turning over her shoulder, she gazed back at Attina with hopeful eyes that only returned the look with one of her own. They both knew that eventually each would need to be married and being as all others had chosen to marry into other sea kingdoms they would have no choice but to depend on the youngest of them to continue the line back home.<p>

Feeling only slight guilt behind all of their choices, the eldest of the sisters that had been gifted to Atlantica swam forward, settling beside her youngest sibling and allowed a single hand to be placed upon Ariel's shoulder. It was a simple wordless moment of affection and support and knowing so, they parted then as Ariel moved on-wards alone leaving the bedroom they had all shared for so long behind her. It had housed only her for the last year after Andrina had finally given her hand to some prince to the east waters just a year before. Triton had proudly blessed each one and their passion for one another and yet, somehow, he himself dreaded the ending of the most current courtship as he knew well that his wife had missed each blissful moment of the girls she had brought into the world.

_Is he really the one?_

The thought was faint in the back of her mind but she closed it off for later as wasting time was not a choice for her and years of being with her father had made that clear. The last few years he had been terribly harder on her for reasons unknown to the little underwater beauty but it was paid no mind as the purple of her top glinted thanks to swift movements through the long winding halls of the palace that seemed endless to a stranger that did not know their way. She was late already and yet Ariel was extremely fine with her small rebel streak though she had calmed herself since her sixteenth birthday.

Reaching the throne room, the soon to be bride glimmered in, her scales upon her tail that flicked behind her vivid against the plain marble backdrop. Her father sat upon his throne with fingers t\stroking the long ago turned white hair with a thoughtful gaze as she entered. "Ariel! You are late again!" there was pity in his tone but there had been for some time now and he had yet to give hints to his only reminding daughter on why. "It seems I am not the only one." Kane was not there either and he seemed to be on his own clock since he arrived weeks ago but he was her last choice it seemed. Huffing, her crimson haired swayed around her, patience hard on the young girl.

* * *

><p>Across the palace a dark haired merman glided through the halls doing exactly what Ariel had predicted: getting lost in the never ending halls of white marble that at one point began to blend all into one another as a blur of structure. Even when lost the male looked powerful and many of the merpeople of the kingdom had been weary of the male from waters uncharted by them. However, it was this exact mystery about Sea Green hues surrounded by dark indigo locks that had enticed the princess when they first meet at his greeting ball just a few months behind them in time. It had been an extravagant event much like the others but Trident had been filled with pride the moment he noticed his youngest daughter happily speaking to the prince from across the oceans. There was still a chance after all in the king's mind and for the first time since she had turned 16 he could rest his mind that night.<p>

Lost in his own thoughts as he attempted to find his way without getting the help of a guard inside of the palace walls sent to escort him when needed, a small coy fish rushed past and paused by his head as it spoke before moving on to do it's other errands for the day. "Hurry to the throne room the royal family awaits!" a frown came across his face at this point as he knew it was very much true no matter his want to be on time. Growling at his own situation he had caused upon himself, he turned suddenly, back down the hall he had came and took a guess turn only to find himself soon enough watching the halls open in width. Ah so the throne room just ahead after all. Collecting himself as he pushed inside, the inky black of his tail fin shimmered like raven feathers as he bowed lightly to the king. "Forgive my lateness your majesty but being the one not on home soil has made traveling difficult." his voice was that of someone truly asking for forgiveness but his inner thoughts were all too tainted. He was here only for his mother's sake and he could not help but ponder if under different circumstances if he and she could have befriended one another instead of arranged a future marriage.

The moment the man's voice voice had filled her ears, the small female had found herself rolling her blue eyes, getting a glare from her father. Unhappy at the reaction from him, she crossed her arms over her chest and gazed over to the side knowing she had no choice in the matters unfolding. Of all however, he had been the only one she had not chased off and therefore he was still staying as an honored guest allowing Trident to shower him with gifts and privileges. As if marrying his youngest daughter was not enough. Not marrying him was not a choice this she knew and because of this as he bowed she gave him a soft smile, hues bright and darling surrounded with dark lashes. Anyone would agree that she was indeed a beauty inside of the water and simply glowed with her youth of only 18 years. If the kingdom only knew that her mind was now troubled with why she could not shake this one from her.

Feeling the male take her hand and place his lips upon her delicate skin caused her to frown for a split moment as his eyes were not on her for just a flicker of time. Replacing it quickly with a smile as if it had never been there the second they locked eyes once more, her voice carried out to fill the space between them. "Apologies are not needed or I would say them often." she could feel her fathers glare from where he sat but she laughed to herself amused. Yes she was the trouble maker he could never tame but how could he accept any less? Her sisters had been far too easy on the aging man in her opinion. Finally slipping forward without the prince, she twisted at the waist and shimmered to her father to pause directly beside him where she turned once more to face the dark haired Kane who was such a contrast against her bright radiance. He looked the part of king indeed but she wanted to ignore the fact no matter how undeniable it was before her eyes. Hands folded behind her back now, Ariel watched with careful eyes as her father spoke to the two of them. "Only three days left. Do you have anything planned?"

The words were nearly faint to the prince who softly hovered in place, eyes upon Ariel. She was fascinating and beautiful but he could only chuckle to himself at her comments before finally turning to Triton. "I'm afraid your majesty I am at a loss. You know these waters far better than I. There is not much more I can offer when it comes to outings for your daughter." his voice was laced with confidence as he smiled slyly, a natural speaker and diplomat from birth. All the out comings of one groomed and primed to one day rule far more than his simply lands back home. Knowing her knack for adventure, he gazed over to her, his smile growing in size. "Oh how I wish I could take you back to my kingdom your highness and show you all the marvels we have there. However, at this time I find it best to keep you away from my home waters." Ah such true words on his end yet she would discover that in the end.

Interest sparked in her eyes as she studied him, a quizzical pout of interest covering her features. Just what was it about the male that kept her wanting to keep him around all the while as she attempted to put as much space as possible between them as well. He screamed danger to her and how her father was too blind to see such a thing she would not know.

As Kane swam closer, he continued on speaking, a genuine tinge onto his words by now and doubt began to fade back from her mind. "Although I do have but one idea, if your majesty would hear of such things from a simple honored guest." flattery clearly worked on the king as he raised his head with pride, waving his hand in such a manner as in to prompt the other to continue on. "By all means young lad." "I was thinking of gathering a gift for you before the wedding. What time would such a thing be better than now for me and Ariel to spend time with one another? With your permission sir. I promise to have her for nothing but an afternoon." this idea would gain him not only the sea kings favor but the princess as well that much he knew was true as she glanced with excitement at her father. Any moment outside of the castle walls was a blessing to her and seeing such joy in her eyes he nodded with agreement. "You shall set forth out tomorrow then?"

It seemed agreed and no sooner before the princess could speak up her thanks as a true smile graced her lips, the throne room archway was suddenly filled by the sea horse guards who called with panic to their king. "Your highness! An intruder has come upon the palace!" for the first moment since the two younger merpeople had arrived inside the room the king pushed himself from his high throne and swam towards them with his daughter in turn behind him. For just a split moment, the prince hesitated, gazing back at the throne with want before following suit. "Of what nature?" his voice rumbled across, soothing but as deadly as summers storm waves. "An unknown merman who seems to demand to see the princess." "Bring him in!"

Suspicion began to rise in the king and slight fear as two large king crabs dragged in a raven haired male who struggled against them, his blue eyes going large as they landed upon Ariel and his body went limp inside their grasp with pure relief as a single word slipped from his lips.

"Ariel..."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well this is the first chapter! I do indeed hope you all enjoyed it and if so, more will continue to come!<p> 


	3. Chapter One: Day One Morning Part 2

A Little Mermaid Fan Fiction: Part of Your World

Created By: BlazingPhoenixQueen

* * *

><p>Silence engulfed the throne room for a breath shattering moment-only the king knowing exactly what had just occurred before his very eyes. The man who had haunted his dreams for many moons was now before him and instead of legs, the land prince was a vision of his subjects with his glinting dark blue scaled tail from his waist. Surely there was no chance that the sea witch had somehow lived in order to grant such wishes as fins in exchange for legs? Yet that seemed to be the only answer and within a few seconds, the booming voice of the sea king rolled over the throne room though few subjects resided inside. "Take this prisoner to the deepest parts of the caverns below and leave him there. I shall have no court with him and he shall not be seen with my youngest daughter." the command was sharp and Ariel sucked in a sharp breath of shock. Who was this raven haired male and why did he know the name granted to her upon birth?<p>

Her confusion did not last long as she swam towards Eric with a look of distrust upon her delicate features. "Who are you?" she asked lightly and reached for him, only to have a hand reach around her outstretched wrist and her hues swiveled to Kane quickly who pulled her back into his arms causing her stomach to flip from the sudden closeness. He had not done more than place polite kisses upon her hands and now he was holding her back from the prisoner of her kingdom. "What is going on father?" she demanded suddenly, the spark of her mother rising up in her tone causing the king to simply pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh, closing his eyes with pain hidden well from his face and from his child. "The prisoner, take him away now." on his command, the king crabs moved and dragged the struggling male away who seemed shocked. "Please remember me! Tell them that you know who I am!" he was hurt and Eric seemed nearly defeated. What had they done to the beautiful woman he had fallen in love with in just three days time?

As the throne doors slammed shut, the princess found herself shoving her form from the grasp of Kane and turning her full attention to her father. "What do I not know?" her voice was concerned, almost heartbroken. In all her time her father had never kept secrets from her but clearly there was more going on than she had been informed on.

"Ariel..." her father looked at her sadly, sitting upon his throne and gazing at her as if debating to tell her now or later. All the while, the merman prince frowned form his place near the door where the red-haired princess had shoved him aside to. It had been a rude gesture on her part as he had simply been trying to show he could protect her but she seemed ungrateful. Clenching his fists slightly, he gazed upward to the king in anticipation of what he had to say and it seemed Ariel had the same notion in her mind as she swam closer to the throne that would one day be her own. "Father, he knows my name, who is he? Why do I not know him?" her eyes were swelling with pain and betrayal the longer the moments passed between them and for a moment, she thought of rushing after the crabs. "You must understand...I did it to save your life. You were simply going to keep going to the surface no matter what I did." the king's voice was weak and his age could be seen upon his face in the rare moment he looked defeated.

Not understanding, the girl shook her head and sent tendrils of silky apple red in directions around her bare shoulders. "I don't understand."

As if knowing where everything was going, Kane moved forward quickly and swirled around Ariel a single time before flowing to a stop directly in front of her and splitting up her and her father. "Your highness if I will? I think she simply needs to rest for a moment and gather her bearings. Clearly a dinner will be put on hold for now for her sake." his voice was tense and though Triton gave him a quizzical look he was glad for the distraction. "Very well." the words were faint from the king and against her will, she was dragged off by Kane who linked arms with her and pulled her out of the throne room, the royal daughter giving one last fleeting look to her father over her shoulder. _Just what is everyone hiding from me?_

* * *

><p>The click of the throne room doors was a relief to the male and Kane sighed happily, glaring as he felt the arm he was linked with slide away from his grasp. When did she get this resistant to him? It was sudden and he was unsure where it had suddenly come from. "Your highness, I need to escort you to your chambers so you may rest and get away from all this sudden conflict in the castle." his tone was kind but his eyes were glinting with the frustration of his morning. His eyes stayed glued to the female before him who seemed dazed, her blue orbs staring off down the hall toward the dark caverns of the castle. He knew well she was the type to go and visit the strange man though she had just been forbidden from doing so. It was the exact type of disobedience in her that had gotten her in her first amount of trouble and Kane found himself clenching his fists at his side tightly. Crescent shapes burned into his palms and he waited for a moment before speaking again. "Ariel?" he called and she looked startled as she suddenly look to him. "Excuse me."<p>

With a quick and sharp turn from her, she was gone from the hall and in the exact opposite direction of her room. Groaning under his breath, he watched a few guards walk past before he followed after her. He did not have time for her games and he knew exactly who Eric was thanks to the exact informer who had told him that Atlantica was looking for a prince for their last darling princess. Nothing but trouble had come from the entire situation so far but he had no choice and the male knew his only option was to follow her in fear that she would find more trouble for herself. "Why must I get revenge?" he uttered to himself, doubting his reason for being there for just a moment as he stopped in the hall, making sure he was not following too close to the little blue blood beauty.

Peeking just around the wall, he frowned at her gazing at the downward turn of the floor that lead only deeper and deeper into shadows. Just what did she plan to do? Holding his breath, he watched with disappointment as she sighed and glided onward meaning only one thing: he was following her.

* * *

><p>Eric sat at the floor of the cage, the coral spiraling up to the ceiling above and far too sharp for him to escape without help and it seemed that was not something that was going to happen. After all, the very woman he had traded his kingdom and legs in for clearly no longer knew who he was and the simple thought caused him to gaze with longing upwards. What was she doing now? Simply arguing with her father or in her room sobbing? A part of him prayed she was looking for him instead as he knew that in three days time he would turn human and drown in the underwater prison. One thing burned his soul even more however and it was the fact that it was clear that Triton knew who he was. How could he not? He had been the man to nearly take his daughter and because Eric had been a fool, the sea witch had won and he was left with nothing but a burning need to hear her lovely voice for just a fragment of a moment. To hear the sounds of her lullaby tone wash over him and capture him in her essence that made her as stunning as she was.<p>

Groaning as he shifted in the small cell, he grabbed his arm where the guards had cut him while tossing him in and he grimaced at the warm feeling of blood there. No one was going to find him here and it seemed his wish had been wasted but most of all, it seemed his love in his heart was useless if she did not recall him.

Side glancing the coral bars, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of light bouncing around the cavern and soon the vision of his love came into view. Moving quickly but hissing at the pain in his arm, Eric smiled wide as Ariel swam closer to him with a quizzical look upon her features. The mermaid held up a lantern glowing with small glow worms to light her way and the lantern cast shadows across the prison he was held in, highlighting his face. Her hues searched his face, biting her bottom lip as she moved a bit closer, resting just in front of his cage with her tail tucked under her. "Tell me who you are." her voice light and almost trembling, she felt that familiar harsh feeling in her very soul. He sparked in her what her small knick knacks from above could not and for the life of her, she did not know why.

All too glad to answer her, Eric opened his lips to speak but was quickly cut off by her tiny gasp and she reached toward the coral bars. "Your arm..." blood seeped through his white shirt and he glanced down at the wound as he was no longer holding the gash to keep it from leaking out. Though he wanted to excuse the gash and move on with the conversation, he instead watched as the mermaid moved gracefully and unlocked the cage, showing him to be quite. Watching the door swing open, she slipped inside the cage and settled beside him. Taking a shred from the blanket inside the cell, Ariel went to work on the wound and wrapped him in utter silence, the land prince being able to do nothing but watch her in awe. He had fallen for her when she was nothing but a young teenager wanting to break from her chains of royalty but now there was a maturity about her that was breath snatching and a content smile crossed his features. "You really do not know me do you Ariel?" he asked, reaching forward with the arm she was not working with and his hand brushed her cheek causing her to tense up and gaze upward at him. "I have never seen you before." her words would have been crushing if he could not tell that she was telling the truth. This was no trick and someone had stolen her memories from her and he wanted to know exactly who. "I am a prince from the land above. My name is Eric."

"Eric?" she repeated the name back, trying to place it somewhere but she came up empty. "The land above?" excitement filled her eyes and he sighed as he removed his hand. "What is it like?" Her joy was clear and he wanted nothing more but to make her happy by telling her. "I have many stories I can tell you..."

* * *

><p>Kane grit his teeth as he listened from behind the pillar as the land troublemaker trailed on into some story he cared not about. This was going to be a problem in his plans and for a moment he stared at the floor as his mind searched for an answer. Slyly, a smile swept across his lips in a sickening way. "Very well princess. We can play your game for a short time." with that, he shimmered from the caverns all the while resembling the smile of his mother. "If only for a short time."<p>

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So I know I took a long break from this but I'm back into it again and plan on starting a few new stories as well. Suggestions on what Disney storiescouples I should do next are welcome. If you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll keep going with the plot that is slowly developing! Thank you all for reading still and waiting so long.~


End file.
